Rock 'n' Roll The KISS Rock Musical
by kissfreak
Summary: Rock ‘n’ Roll is a fantasy based on the music of legendary rock band KISS. It takes us is to “The Night Time World” which is between life and the higher realms where our lead character, Joe, has to face up to the problems of his earthly life.


**Introduction:**

You may say why a Rock Musical using the music of Kiss? After seeing Mamma Mia based on the music of ABBA I say why not. In fact I say it has to happen! " The hottest band in the world" must be defended!

**Overview:**

Rock 'n' Roll is a fantasy based on the music of legendary rock band KISS. It takes us is to "The Night Time World" which is between life and the higher realms. Our lead character, Joe, comes to the "Night Time World" as a result of a car accident, following an argument with his fiancé Betty-Sue.

Joe learns that he has come to " The Night Time World" because he can't face up to his impending marriage to Betty- Sue. He meets "The King of the Night Time World" and so begins his travels through an alternate world meeting numerous different and unusual characters as he implores those he meets to "Let Me Go Rock 'n' Roll".

Amongst those he meets is Dr. Love who prescribes him "therapy" which allows him to "find" himself. Ultimately he saves the day.and returns to his existence in the world, as we know it. On return, his impending marriage to Betty-Sue implodes, leaving Joe to "Rock 'n' Roll All Night and Party Everyday"!

**Characters:**

Betty- Sue

Joe Jett

King Of the Midnight World

The Henchman 1, 2, 3, & 4

The Nurses 1 & 2

Dr. Love

The Ladies 1, 2, 3 & 4

The Ladies (Ensemble)

Beaus 1 & 2

Dr. Amor

Mr. Jett

Mrs. Jett

Regular Nurses 1 & 2

**ACT 1: The Night Time World**

Sound Bite:

Betty-Sue: Joe! Joe! Where are you going? You're going to miss Dolly and Kenny on the TV!

Joe: No thanks. Not for me! I'm outta' here!

Betty-Sue: Did you hear me!

Joe: Yes.

Betty Sue: So where do you think you are going!

Joe: Detroit!

Betty Sue: Detroit! That's miles from here!

Joe: That's where I'm goin'! But you wouldn't understand.

Betty-Sue: What are you gonna' do in Detroit?

Joe: Be a long way from you.

Betty –Sue: Joe! You come back here! Joe! Don't you leave me! You stop when I'm talking to you! Joe Jett, are you listening to me? If you don't come back here I'm going to cancel the wedding! Do you hear!!

**Scene 1: DETROIT ROCK CITY**

Joe is cruising in his convertible singing

**Joe - Detroit Rock City**

I feel uptight on a Saturday night

Nine o' clock, the radio's the only light

I hear my song and it pulls me through

Comes on strong, tells me what I got to do

I got to

Get up

Everybody's gonna move their feet

Get down

Everybody's gonna leave their seat

You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City

Get up

Everybody's gonna move their feet

Get down

Everybody's gonna leave their seat

Getting late

I just can't wait

Ten o'clock and I know I gotta hit the road

First I drink, then I smoke

Start up the car, and I try to make the midnight show

Get up

Everybody's gonna move their feet

Get down

Everybody's gonna leave their seat

Movin' fast, doin' 95

Hit top speed but I'm still movin' much too slow

I feel so good, I'm so alive

I hear my song playin' on the radio

It goes

Get up

Everybody's gonna move their feet

Get down

Everybody's gonna leave their seat

Twelve o'clock, I gotta rock

There's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes

Oh my God, no time to turn

I got to laugh 'cause I know I'm gonna die

Why

Get up

Everybody's gonna move their feet

Get up

Everybody's gonna leave their seat

_There is an almighty crash and Joe emerges from the smoke and debris in a daze._

Joe: Where am I? What happened?

_He staggers around and some figures emerge from the shadows. The King's Henchman surround Joe and The King._

Joe: Who are you?

The King of the Night Time World (The King): Who's asking?

Joe: JJJ…Joe. JJJ…..Joe Jett.

_Scratching his head._

The King: Well hello JJJ…Joe Jett. I'm the "King"

Joe: But you don't look anything like Elvis.

_Rather confused_

The King: Not that "King"! I'm 'THE KING'!!

_With frustration._

The King: I'm The King of the Night Time World! Welcome to my world Joe Jett!

**The King and The Henchman –**

**King of the Night Time World**

It's so sad, livin' at home

Far from the city and the midnight fun

It's so bad, goin' to school

So far from me and the dirty things that we do

I'm the king of the night time world

And you're my headline team

I'm the king of the night time world

Come live your secret dream

It's so fine, lovin' with ease

Far from the house and the family fights

It's so fine, bein' with you

Bein' with me makes everything alright

I'm the king of the night time world

And you're my headline team

I'm the king of the night time world

Come live your secret dream, alright

It's so sad, you're not content

Far from the music and the neon glow

Ain't you glad we got the time

Far from our folks, they'll never ever know

I'm the king of the night time world

And you're my headline team

I'm the king of the night time world

Come live your secret dream

I'm the king, I'm the king, I'm the king, I'm the king

I'm the king, I'm the king, I'm the king, I'm the king

I'm the king of the night time world

And you're my headline team

I'm the king of the night time world

Come live your secret dream

I'm the king of the night time world

And you're my headline team

I'm the king of the night time world

Come live your secret dream

I'm the king of the night time world

And you're my headline team

I'm the king of the night time world

Come live your secret dream

I'm the king of the night time world

Joe: The Night Time World? Where is that?

The King: That's a very good question Joe. My world is the void between the life and death. The darkness, after the sunset of life. It's part of the mystery at the end of what you know as life.

Joe: Between life and death?…..Do you mean I'm dead?

The King: No.

Joe: Then I'm still alive?

The King: No. Not exactly.

Joe: Then if I'm not dead ….and I'm not alive….what am I?

The King: You're in the Night Time World!

Joe: So, let me get this right. I'm neither dead, nor alive?

The King: That's right.

Joe: I'm somewhere between?

The King: Now you're getting it!

Joe: And somewhere in between is the Night Time World?

The King: By Jove he's got it!

Joe: So am I going to end up being dead ….or …alive.

The King: I'm not sure that's been decided yet.

Joe: Decided? Who decides?

The King: Well … you do really?

_The King sounds rather unconvincing._

Joe: Me? How do I decide?…….I mean I want to live!….. I don't want to stay here!

The King: That's a bit impulsive isn't it? You've only just arrived and you've already decided you don't like it!

Joe: Well it is a bit grungy don't you think?

Joe surveys The Night Time World.

The King: Me. I really kind of like it.

Joe: And who the hell are these guys?

The King: Let's just call them my little helpers. Yes…..the King's little helpers!

Joe: What do they help with?

**Watching you - The Henchman**

Limpin' as you do and I'm watchin' you

And you don't really know a-just what to do

You don't really know

You don't really know

What to do

And I'm standin' here not quite aware

And I'm tryin' baby, tryin' not to stare

Ooh, 'cause everybody else is here

Yes, everybody else is here

Everybody else is here

Watchin' you

Ooh, 'cause everybody else is here

Yes, everybody else is here

Everybody else is here

Watchin' us

Henchman 1: We're watchin' you Joe!

Joe: Watching me for what?

Henchman 2: We're just keepin' and eye on you Joe.

Henchman 3: Yeah! Remember that Joe!

Henchman 4 ; Yeah Joe! Remember that! We've got our eye on you

Joe: Oh thanks!

Joe is somewhat confused.

Joe: So how did I did I come to be in the Night Time World?

The King: It seems you've suffered a little car accident.

Joe: That's a sharp observation!

Says Joe sarcastically.

The King: After such mishaps, it is usually people who have some unfinished business in their life who come here.

Joe: Unfinished business?

The King: Things they haven't been able to face up to. Business that needs to be completed. Before they move on.

Joe: Move on? What sort of business?

The King: You see it is in this world between life and death that souls like you, come to decide whether they want to move onto the higher realms. Or go back to their human existence. Usually they come to this world because they have business that troubles them……..Things, they don't want to face up to. Things, that stop them from moving on. Is there anything you haven't been able to face up to Joe? Something you have been avoiding?

Joe: Me. No. I'm fine. Nothin' wrong with me. There's nothing I need to fix!

The King: Are you sure?

Joe: Yep! No problems here!

The King: No work troubles?

Joe: Nope. Works fine.

The King: No family issues?

Joe: Nope. My Mum and Dad are great!

The King: No problems with sexual orientation.

Joe: What? You think I'm Gay? ….Definitely not!

The King: No problems of the heart?

Joe: Aahh….nope.

The King: You don't sound so certain. No problems of the heart?

_Joe shakes his head. The King comes right up close to Joe._

The King: I say again. No problems of the heart.

Joe: Well….. maybe a little problem with the opposite sex.

_Joe is very sheepish._

The King: Do tell!

Joe: I'm supposed to be marrying Betty Sue next week….and it just don't feel right.

The King: It don't feel right? Why?

Joe: Everybody thinks we are perfect together. Her parents want us to marry. My parents want me to marry her because "they're the right kind of people". My friends are all getting married and they all think we are perfect together. But ……it just don't feel right!

The King: How don't it feel right?

Joe: She's so prissy…..So cutesy…..So Country! She even loves Country Music!

The King: So you don't like Country Music?

Joe: Me. No. I haaate it! I mean I really, really hate Country Music! It's Rock 'N' Roll for me!

Henchman 3: Him! He likes Rock 'n' Roll? He's a ripe one eh boss?

Henchman 4: Yeah ripe!

_The King and Henchman have a chuckle._

The King: If you don't like country music why did you go out with this girl?

Joe: It just kinda' happened.

The King: It just kinda' happened? That sounds pretty lame.

Joe: Well she was the best friend, of my best mate Steve's, girlfriend Josie. She was always around. It was…well… just kind of convenient.

The King: It was convenient? That's nice. Convenient!

Henchman 1: The old girlfriends, girlfriend!

The Henchman chuckle once gain.

Joe: Yeah. Well I was never really brave enough to ..well.. very good with girls.. so it was.. well…easy. I mean convenient.

The King: Yes convenience seems to be the key. You don't like doing the hard stuff. Do you Joe?

Joe: No. Not really. So now I'm stuck!

The King: Stuck?

Joe: So much pressure. So much expectation. I'd be letting everyone down if I didn't go through with it. And she's spent so much money. I just can't stop it!

The King: What about you.

Joe: Me?

The King: Well, your part of this as well, Aren't you? Isn't it important for you to be happy in all of this too?

Joe: I just to seem don't matter in all of this. It's the dress. It's the cars. It's the church. The colour of the ties. It's the reception. I just don't know what to do. I seem to come a poor last.

The King: Well, you have got yourself into a mess haven't you?

Joe: And that's why I'm here with you, isn't it? Because I don't have the guts to go through with marrying Betty Sue!

The King: Do you think its guts. Or maybe do you deep down inside you know it's not right for you.

Joe: I don't know! I'm so confused! Everybody's been putting so much pressure on me. I just don't know!

The King: But I'm afraid you've got a decision to make Joe! Don't you?

**The King & The Henchman - You Got To Choose**

Baby, you know I heard the neighbors say

Baby, you might be leavin' me today

Oh yeah, mmm, someone's come along and shared your time

Don't care, no I don't, no

But you can't be his and still be mine, so

Ooh, got to choose who's your baby

Ooh, got to choose

Sometimes, oh sometimes, I know you need a change of pace

Oh yeah, but I ain't gonna run no race

Baby, you've got to tell me yes or no

Alright, alright, come on and tell me

Tell me if you're gonna go, come on

Ooh, got to choose who's your baby

Ooh, got to choose who's your baby

Ooh, got to choose who's your baby

Ooh, got to choose, got to choose

Who's your baby, who's your baby

Who's your baby, who's your baby

Joe: How do I choose? I mean, how do I work out what's right? I'm just so mixed up and confused.

The King: Does your girlfriend know you like Rock 'n' Roll?

Joe: No.

The King: Why?

Joe: She thinks it's the devil's music!….. She wouldn't ….well you know, with someone who likes Rock n Roll!

The King: Did you tell her you liked Country Music?

Joe: Well, yes.

_Somewhat sheepishly_

The King: That's a bit deceitful isn't it?

_Joe nods_.

The King: Why don't you tell her the truth?

Joe: Because…… when I play Country Music…especially Dolly Parton ….she.. she gets …gets.. all…..you know.

The King: Hot!

Joe: So hot!

The King: So you're telling me you played Dolly Parton to GET IT ON with your girlfriend?! ………You must be ashamed of yourself!

The King mocks being shocked at this revelation.

Joe: It works for me!

The King shakes his head

The King: So now you have to marry her, it's a problem?

Joe: Yeah. I don't want to spend the rest of my life, playing Dolly, just to get it on. I just want to Rock.

**Joe - Let me go Rock 'n' Roll**

**(First refrane – low and reserved)**

Baby gets tired, everybody knows

Your mother tells you, baby has to show

Yeah, yeah

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

I never knew I needed a baby like you

I never knew I needed you like I do

Yeah, yeah

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

You try so hard to please

You get me hard you know

Baby, won't you squeeze

Let me go

Let me go

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

The King: Would you like some help?

Joe nods vigorously.

The King: Then maybe I can be of some assistance? There is somebody here, in the Night Time World who could be the right person to help you work this out.

Joe: Who?

The King: When it comes to questions of the heart there is only one person to talk to! Come with me!

_The King points._

The King: Look.

_The King point to a small sign next to a neat little door_

_Joe slowly reads, almost stammering._

Joe: Dr. Love. Dr. Love?

The King: If anybody can fix your love problems it's Dr. Love! Good luck!

_The King turns to leave._

Joe: Where are you going?

The King: We'll meet again. I' m sure.

Joe: Wait! Stop!

_And with that, he pushes Joe towards the door and the King is gone._

**Scene 2: DR LOVE!**

_Rather timidly Joe enters the surgery and there are two very hot looking nurses at the front desk._

Joe: Dr. Love??

The nurses shake their heads

Nurse: You'd like to see Dr. Love?

Joe: Yes please.

Nurse 1 leans into a microphone on the desk.

Nurse 1: Dr. Love. Calling Dr. Love.

Dr. Love emerges from behind a curtain.

**Dr. Love & Nurses - Dr. Love!**

You need my love baby, oh so bad

You're not the only one I've ever had

And if I say I wanna set you free

Don't you know you'll be in misery

They call me (Dr. Love)

They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)

I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)

And even though I'm full of sin

In the end you'll let me in

You'll let me through, there's nothin' you can do

You need my lovin', don't you know it's true

So if you please get on your knees

There are no bills, there are no fees

Baby, I know what your problem is

The first step of the cure is a kiss

So call me (Dr. Love)

They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)

I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love), ha

They call me (Dr. Love),

they call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)

I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)

Ooh, they call me (Dr. Love)

I am the doctor of love (calling Dr. Love)

Ooh, they Call me (Dr. Love)

I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love)

I've got the cure

you're thinking of (calling Dr. Love), yeah

Yeah, they call me (Dr. Love)

They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)

I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)

Love, love, love, (Dr. Love)

Love, love, love, love, (calling Dr. Love) love Dr. Love

(Calling Dr. Love)

I've got the cure you're thinkin' (Dr. Love)

I've got the cure you're thinkin' (calling Dr. Love)

I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)

(Dr. Love)

They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)

I've got the cure

Joe: Dr. Love??

Dr. Love: That is I. Your name is?

Joe: Joe! Joe Jett!

Dr. Love: Well hello Joe Jett! I'm Dr. Love!!

_The doctor steps forward and she offers her hand. Joe blushes and goes all shy as this stunning woman introduces herself__._

Dr. Love: My, your parents didn't expend much energy on your name, did they Joe? Or were they just plain cruel?

Joe: Well I did get beaten up at school.

Dr. Love: Well what can I do for Joe?

Joe: I don't know.

He stammers, as he is totally intimidated by this awesome looking woman.

_She gets closer. Joe looks decidedly uncomfortable._

Dr. Love: There must be some reason for coming all the way here?

Joe: Ah..ah…The King sent me.

Dr. Love: The King eh. How is Elvis?

Joe: Not that King! "The King of the Night Time World"!

Dr. Love: Oh! We do move in high circles, don't we? And he brought you to me?

Joe: Yes. He said I'm stuck in his world because I have a problem with getting married next week. He said you'd help me.

Dr Love: Did he? Getting married? Who's the lucky girl?

Joe: Betty Sue. But I don't love her.

Dr. Love: You don't love her?

Joe: No.

Dr. Love: Are you sure?

Joe: She's likes Country and Western for goodness sake!…..Me. I like Rock 'N' Roll!

Dr. Love: You and Rock 'n' Roll, eh. Could have fooled me?

She gives him a look up and down.

Joe: Honest!

The Doctor shakes her head.

Dr. Love: We're just going to do a little test.

Joe: Test!

Joe sounds alarmed.

Dr. Love: Yes. I like to call it the Dr. Love Predictor Test. No need to worry,. It's just five easy questions.

Joe: Five easy questions. I can handle that.

Dr. Love: Ok. Question one. What's your first memory?

Joe: Ah…. Having sand kicked in my face at kindergarten.

Dr. Love: Ah huh. When you were at school, what sort of kid would you describe you self as?

Joe: That's easy. I was the one everyone picked on!

Dr. Love: Hmmm…I see. There seems a bit of a trend happening here.

Dr. Love: When you were a teenager, would parents would have described you as A: A rebel; B; Knock about; C; Sex god; D: A good boy.

Joe: Definitely a good boy.

Dr. Love: Yes. There is definitely a picture developing here. Now when it comes to girls you are A: A chick magnet; B: Outgoing; C: Comfortable; D: Timid.

Joe: Ah… D: Yes definitely D! I was timid. Yes. Definitely scared of talking with girls.

Dr. Love: Yes I am getting a clear picture here. Now last question. In your relationship with your fiancé you would describe yourself as A: Wearing the pants; B: Sometime boss; C: Equals; D: Servant.

Joe: Well let me see. I don't think I'm the boss. Equals. No. We're not equals. Actually I think that makes me the servant! That's me!

Dr. Love: As if I wasn't go to guess that one!

Says Dr. Love sarcastically.

Dr. Love: You don't see a problem here Joe?

Joe: Well……Maybe, I'm just a little unassertive?

Dr. Love: A little unassertive! My God! You just let the whole world walk all over you! Joe, there are certainly issues that needed to be sorted out. So I am going prescribe some therapy.

Joe: Therapy!

Joe's voice is racked with fear.

Dr. Love: You have nothing to fear. It won't hurt a bit. Now come with me. I have some people I want you to meet. People who can help you with the way you let people treat you.

_There is a transition from Dr. Love's surgery to the entrance of the Ladies Room. _

There is a red door with a little sign, " Ladies Room", which has been somewhat vandalised.

Joe: I can't go in there…..I'm a man!

Dr. Love: I think you need to be a man!

Dr. Love forces him inside.

**Scene 3: Ladies Room**

He screams as Dr. Love drags him into the Ladies Room. He finds himself in a dingy and dark room with a long vanity on one side and cubical doors on the other.

Slouching along the vanity and gathered in groups are some very interesting looking" ladies".

They all turn and stare as Dr. Love drags Joe in by the scruff of the neck with the assistance of the Nurses.

Dr. Love goes and knocks on the doors of some of the cubicles and two of the ladies emerge from the cubicles with their beaus in tow, looking rather dishevelled.

Joe: Why did you bring me in here?

Dr. Love: Because these are the people I wanted you to meet.

_She indicates towards the "Ladies"_

**Dr. Love & "The Ladies" & Beaus – Ladies Room**

Every time it's the same

What bothers me is my dame

You're what I need to play the game

You say you like to dance

Mmm, I think I'll take a chance

Ooh, baby, maybe it's time for romance

You're such a jewel in the rough

You wanna show me your stuff

For my money, you can't be too soon

Meet, meet you in the ladies room

Meet, meet you in the ladies room

For my money, you can't be too soon

You say you like to play

Well, it's too late for you to get away

And you've gotta believe me, when I say

Baby, you're such a jewel in the rough

You wanna show me your stuff

For my money, you can't be too soon

Meet, meet you in the ladies room

Meet, meet you in the ladies room

For my money, you can't be too soon

You can't be too soon

You're such a jewel in the rough

You wanna show me your stuff, come on baby

For my money, you can't be too soon

I'll meet you, greet you in the ladies room

For my money, you can't be too soon

Meet you, greet you in the ladies room

I'll meet you, greet you in the ladies room

For my money, you can't be too soon

Meet you, greet you in the ladies room

Mmm, meet, meet you in the ladies room

Meet, meet you in the ladies room

I'll meet you, greet you in the ladies room

For my money, you can't be too soon

I'll meet, meet you in the ladies room

I'll meet you, greet you in the ladies room

For my money, you can't be too soon

Meet, meet you in the ladies room

Lady 1: It's great to see you Dr. Love.

Ladies 2, 3 &4: Hi Doc.

Dr. Love: Hello ladies.

Joe: These "ladies" are your friends?

Dr. Love: Who do you think the "ladies" come to, when they need a little help? I mean. I am the Dr. of Love!

Lady 2: What have you got here Doc?

They approach and Joe quivers.

Dr. Love: This is Joe. He says he lives for Rock n Roll.

The Ladies sneer and laugh.

Lady3: You're joking aren't you?

Lady 4: I don't see any Rock n Roll! No. No Rock 'N' Roll here.

Lady 1: He's just a nerd. What's his name?

Joe: Joe Jett.

Joe stutters and extends his hand in introduction.

Lady 2: Why did you bring us this prissy little boy Dr. Love?

_And she walks up to menacingly and gives him a poke._

Lady 3: Yeah! Prissy!

Lady 4: Prissy.

Dr. Love: I brought him because I need your help.

_By now all the other "Ladies" have surrounded Joe and looking menacing._

All the Ladies: Our help?

_And the bodies move forward._

Dr. Love: He's meant to be marrying someone next week, who he says he doesn't love.

The Ladies: Oh!

With fake concern.

Lady 1: Shame on you! That poor girl!

Dr. Love: He doesn't know what to do. I thought that you "Ladies", with your experience, might just be able to help. I mean, when it comes to matters of the heart there's not much you don't know!

_They all nod their heads._

Lady 2: You've got it sister!

Dr. Love: So I thought you could give him a little therapy.

Lady 3: Therapy?

Ladies 4: What sort of therapy?

After a little thought.

Lady1: I know what he needs! He's been such a naughty boy. I mean letting a poor girl think he loves her. I think to start his therapy he needs a little Shock Therapy!

**Lady 1& others – Shock Me!**

Your lightnin's all I need

My satisfaction grows

You make me feel at ease

You even make me glow

Don't cut the power on me

I'm feelin' low, so get me high

Shock me, make me feel better

Shock me, put on your black leather

Shock me, we can come together

And baby, if you do what you've been told

My insulation's gone, girl you make me overload

Don't pull the plug on me, no, no

Keep it in and keep me high

Shock me, make me feel better

Shock me, put on your black leather

Shock me, we can come together

Come on

Shock me, baby, shock me, oh yeah

Shock me, baby, shock me, oh yeah

Shock me, make me feel better, oh yeah

Come on and shock me, put on your black leather

Baby, I'm down to the bare wire

Shock me, we can come together

Oh yeah, I wanna feel your power

Shock me, make me feel better

Baby, I'm down to the bare wire

Shock me, put on your black leather

Baby, come on, come on, shock me

Joe looks a little bruised and stunned.

Joe: I feel strange.

Dr. Love comes forward to check how Joe is fairing.

Dr. Love: That's certainly helped. But I think he stills a little something else.

T_he next one steps forward and circles him with menace._

Lady 2: No! No! I think he needs some ORAL therapy!!

Lady 2 & others - Lick it up

Don't wanna wait 'til you know me better

Let's just be glad for the time together

Life's such a treat and it's time you taste it

There ain't a reason on earth to waste it

It ain't a crime to be good to yourself

Chorus:

Lick it up, lick it up, it's only right now

Lick it up, lick it up, ooh yeah

Lick it up, lick it up, come on, come on

Lick it up, lick it up

Don't need to wait for an invitation

You gotta live like you're on vacation

There's something sweet you can't buy with money -

lick it up, lick it up

It's all you need, so believe me honey

It ain't a crime to be good to yourelf

chorus

Come on - it's only right now (it's only right now)

Ooh yeah (ooh yeah) ooh yeah (ooh yeah), yeah yeah

chorus repeats out

_Joe now looks rather pleasured._

_Dr. Love comes forward once more to inspect Joe's progress_.

Dr. Love: Mmmm. Much better. But I still think he's still missing a little something.

_The next one comes forward._

Lady3: No! No! No! I know what he needs! He needs some LOVE therapy!!

**Lady 3 & others – Making Love**

I just hate when the girl says wait

I really want her by my side

Don't hesitate

I really want her by my side

The whole night through

We do all the things that we wanna do

Well, come on baby, don't leave me sad

'Cause you're good lookin', the best I've had

Makin' love (makin' love), makin' love (makin' love)

Makin' love (makin' love) all night long

Makin' love (makin' love), makin' love (makin' love)

Makin' love (makin' love) all night long

Ow, all night long

Red light, green light, don't say "No"

I really want her, she says

"Stop, baby" go, go, go

I really want her by my side

The whole night through

We do all the things that we wanna do

Well, come on baby, don't leave me sad

'Cause you're good lookin', the best I've had

Makin' love (makin' love), makin' love (makin' love)

Makin' love (makin' love) all night long

Makin' love (makin' love), makin' love (makin' love)

Makin' love (makin' love) all night

Whoo, makin' love (makin' love)

all night long, makin' love (makin' love)

Makin' love (makin' love) all night long

Makin' love (makin' love), makin' love (makin' love)

Makin' love (makin' love) all night long

Makin' love (makin' love), makin' love (makin' love)

Makin' love (makin' love) all night, oh

During the chorus Lady 3 amorously takes Joe into one of the cubicles and there is an all mighty commotion as she has her way with Joe.

When Joe emerges there has been an amazing metamorphosis. Joe all dressed in leather looks Rock n Roll.

Joe: Let's Rock!

Joe, Dr. Love, The Ladies & The Beaus

Let Me Go Rock 'N' Roll (Medium Version)

Baby gets tired, everybody knows

Your mother tells you, baby has to show

Yeah, yeah

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

I never knew I needed a baby like you

I never knew I needed you like I do

Yeah, yeah

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

You try so hard to please

You get me hard you know

Baby, won't you squeeze

Let me go

Let me go

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

_Joe is standing there looking triumphant after his successful "therapy" when The King sweeps in._

The King: Well what have we here?

Joe: What brings you here?

_Somewhat surprised by the King's entrance._ _The King comes up to Joe with a scowl on his face._

The King: You forget that my boys are watching you.

_He indicates to the_ _Henchman._

The King: They said there was a commotion going on down here. And besides I always liked a bit of action in the "Ladies Room". What happened to our prissy little boy then?

As he looks Joe up and down.

Joe: I've had therapy!

The King: Therapy? That Dr. Love. She's such a wiz! I knew I could rely on her. Just look at you now. Mr. Rock 'N' Roll. I suppose you want to go back to your pathetic little life now.

Joe: Yeah. That would be great!

The King: That would be great!

_The King says mockingly._

Joe: Yeah. If I could go back to my life now, that would be great. Please.

The King: Please. How do I say this. No!…..No! No! No!

Joe: But I know what I want now! There's no confusion. I want to live the

Rock 'N' Roll life! I'm gonna' get me a hot chick and I am gonna' rumble!

The King: Ah. But here's the problem. If I if let everyone move on or go back I wouldn't have a Kingdom, would I? And here you are Mr. Rock 'N' Roll. Why would I let you go now?

Joe: Let me go?

The King: You'll make a nice addition to my little rabble, don't you think?

Asks the King turning to the Henchman. They nod.

Joe: You mean all these people are stuck here?

The others all nod sadly.

The King: I wouldn't say stuck. I'd just say I haven't let them move on. You know life would be boring if I just let everybody just move on! No. It is much more interesting this way.

_The King sidles up to Dr. Love. Takes her by the hand and kisses Dr. Love._

_She recoils._

The King: Thankyou Dr. Love. Thank you for your part in my little ruse.

_Joe is shocked._

Joe: You and him!

Dr. Love: I'm sorry. But I too am here for eternity. The King has put a curse on the Guiding Light, which used to show souls the path from the Night Time World to the Gateway and their futures beyond. The curse now gives him power over all in this realm. Including me.

The King: So you see. All is not as it seems. It was the lovely Dr. Love that made it all possible, you know. Wasn't it Dr. Love? I have so much to thank her for!

Dr. Love nods sadly

The King: It was she that made it possible for me to curse the source of light. Didn't you darling?

Dr. Love again nods rather sadly.

The King: She seduced the keepers of the Guiding Light, luring them away and taking them off guard. This allowed me to curse the Guiding Light, diminishing its glow to nothing! I now have complete power over the realm.

Joe: What happened to the Keepers?

The King: Let's just say, my friends here disposed of them.

Chuckling as he indicates in the direction of the Henchman

Henchman: Another job well done!

_And they high five amongst themselves_.

Dr. Love: The Keepers used to keep the power, for all who moved through this realm. They let everyone work out their issues and move on through the Gateway.

The King: You see, the source of the Guiding Light gives the holder the power over all in this realm, including the gateway to life and beyond. And that power is mine……and mine alone! And I choose that you all stay here with me.

He laughs rather evilly

Joe: But where does the Guiding Light come from?

Dr. Love: From the Black Diamond!

**The King & Henchman:**

**Black Diamond**

Out on the street for a living

Picture's only begun

Got you under their thumb

Hit it

Out on the streets for a living

Picture's only begun

Your day is sorrow and madness

Got you under their thumb

Whoo, black diamond

Whoo, black diamond

Darkness will fall on the city

It seems to follow you too

And though you don't ask for pity

There's nothin' that you can do, no, no

Whoo, black diamond

Whoo, black diamond

Out on the streets for a living

Picture's only begun

Your day is sorrow and madness

Got you under their thumb

Whoo, black diamond, yeah

Whoo, black diamond

The King: So you see I am now the keeper of the gateway and Dr. Love is my little plaything. You would have to admit she is a very impressive little plaything.

_The King runs his hand across Dr. Love's cheek and she recoils again._

Joe: She's incredible. Not like you, you mongrel!

The King: Mongrel! Is that the best you can do? I think you need to try harder.

Joe: So what I am to do here?

The King: Enjoy yourself! Get to know your new neighbours. Forever is for a long time! Enjoy!

The King grabs Dr. Love by the hand and they disappear into the murkiness that is Night Time World.

_Joe stands there stunned._

Joe: What am I going to do! I owe so much to Dr. Love. She helped me find who I truly am.

Lady 1: Yes, she was always good to us. as well. She sacrificed her own happiness so that The King wouldn't persecute us.

Joe: You mean she amused the King so that he would leave you alone.

Lady 2: If wasn't for Dr. Love, life would have truly be like hell!

Joe: So what can we do?

Lady 3: If we knew, don't you think we would have left here by now?

_Joe is surrounded by blank and fearful looks._

Joe: It just doesn't seem right what has happened to Dr. Love. She deserves better.

**Joe: Hard Luck Woman**

If never I met you

I'd never have seen you cry

If not for our first "Hello"

We'd never have to say goodbye

If never I held you

My feelin's would never show

It's time I start walkin'

But there's so much you'll never know

I keep telling you hard luck woman

You ain't a hard luck woman

Rags, the sailor's only daughter

A child of the water

Too proud to be a queen

Rags, I really love you

I can't forget about you

You'll be a hard luck woman

Baby, till you find your man

Before I go let me kiss you

And wipe the tears from your eyes

I don't wanna hurt you, girl

You know I could never lie

I keep telling you hard luck woman

You ain't a hard luck woman

You'll be a hard luck woman

Baby, till you find your man

Rags, the sailor's only daughter

A child of the water

Too proud to be a queen

Rags, I really love you

I can't forget about you

You'll be a hard luck woman

Baby, till you find your man

You'll be a hard luck woman

Baby, till you find your man

Oh yeah, bye bye, so long, don't cry

I'm just packin' my bags, whoo, leavin' you

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, baby, don't cry

I gotta keep on movin', yeah movin'

Bye, bye my baby

Ooh, don't cry, lady, oh

_As he sings, the Ladies and Dr. Love's Nurses surround him_.

Joe: I really haven't changed have I?

_He looks at himself forlornly._

Joe: Still the same old Joe. Rock 'N' Roll on the outside. Marshmallow on the inside. Still the same old crap!

_It seems hopeless,__as he stands surrounded by the Ladies their Beaus and Nurses._

Lady 1: I wouldn't be so hard on yourself. We are all trapped. Maybe if we look harder we can find a way.

_Joe's thinking._

Joe: Does anybody know where the King keeps the Black Diamond? I mean if we could get to the Black Diamond we could save Dr. Love and free everybody in this God forsaken place!

Nurse 1: And we could all move on!

Lady 2: Yeah. Let's get the Black Diamond!

Nurse2: Dr. Love used to wish that she could find a way to remove the curse because she thought it was the only chance of escape.

Joe: How could that be?

Nurse 1: She told me once, that if the curse were removed, the Guiding Light would once again show where the gateway is.

Nurse 2: Then we could all cross to wherever we belong.

Joe: I've gotta find it! But where are we gonna start?

Lady 2: Maybe we should go back to her office. Maybe we will find something that will help us.

Joe: Sounds good! Let's go.

And the whole tribe head off to Dr. Loves office.

**A****CT 2: Escape to freedom**

**Scene 1: Stolen Love**

The King and Dr. Love are holed up The Kings lair. The King is making advances but Dr. Love is coiling in revulsion.

The King: Ah my sweet thing. What a treasure you are. For a creature such as me to have such a beautiful thing at their disposal is the stuff of dreams. One could never expect such love to come in normal ways!

Dr. Love: I despise you. You are nothing but treachery and evil! I will never give you my affections ever again!

The King: But you were such a willing partner in my little empire building.

Dr. Love: But I never thought it would end like this? You promised happiness. A good time! You said it would it would be one long party.

The King: And you did so like to party!

Dr. Love: Instead you oppress us all. Entrapping us here in limbo. Never letting us go on!

The King: Did I skip that little detail about oppression and entrapment? How forgetful of me? I mean a party does sounds so much better than oppression does it?

Dr. Love: Why? Why do you want to keep us here? Why do you not want to go on to your future destiny? All you've done is inflict misery so that you can feel powerful!

The King: And what a lovely feeling it is! A much lovelier feeling than what I know awaits me if I cross over at the gateway. You don't get off Scott free for the kind of things I have done!

Dr. Love: What? What things have you done?

The King: Things that most people might describe as sins. In fact, I think I even invented some sins.

Dr. Love: And you're proud of this.

The King: You could say that. But sins are often punished and to move forward is fraught with risk. So it is much safer to stay here with my "family".

Dr. Love: So for you own sins you make everyone here suffer? To think I gave of myself to give you control. How did I let myself be influenced by such an evil figure!

The King: Ahh. There, my little lovely. Flattery will get you everywhere. Such a beautiful creature. But I am not concerned of you feelings and desires, as ours was never to be a relationship of true love.

**The King & The Henchman: I Stole your Love**

I remember the day that we met

I needed someone, you needed someone too, yeah

Spend time takin' all you could get

Givin' yourself was one thing you never could do

You played with my heart, played with my head

I got to laugh when I think of the things you said

'Cause I stole your love, stole your love

Ain't never gonna let you go

I, oh yeah, stole your love, I stole your love

Stole your love, I stole your love

You never stop runnin' around

You pick me up, then you could still put me down

You were the girl that nobody could own

Stay for a while, then you would leave me alone

I'm somethin' different, ain't like the rest

How does it feel to find out you're failin' your test

'Cause I stole your love, stole your love

Ain't never gonna let you go

I, I, stole your love, I stole your love

Stole your love, I stole your love

Guitar

Listen, I stole your love, stole your love

Ain't never gonna let you go

I, I, stole your love, I stole your love

Stole your love, I stole your love

I stole your love, stole your love

I stole your love, stole your love

I stole your love, oh

I, oh yeah, stole your love, I stole your love

Stole your love, I stole your love

I, oh yeah, stole your love, oh yeah, stole your love, alright

_T__he King moves closer to Dr. Love to extract his pleasure and Dr. Love looks terrified._

Dr. Love: No!

The Lights go black.

**Scene 2: The Plan**

_Joe, and the ladies have arrived at the doctor's office._

Joe: What are we looking for?

_There is a smashing of glass and one of the nurses pulls a large phallic looking weapon from a case on the back wall, which is marked "In case of emergency – break glass"_

Joe: Wwwwhat's that??

_She smiles…._

Nurse 1: It's says on the side ……that it's a Love Gun!

Joe: A Love Gun!

**Joe, The Nurses, The Ladies, Beaus Love Gun**

I really love you baby

I love what you've got

Let's get together, we can

Get hot

No more tomorrow, baby

Time is today

Girl, I can make you feel

Okay

No place for hidin' baby

No place to run

You pull the trigger of my

Love gun, (love gun), love gun

Love gun, (love gun), love gun

You can't forget me baby

Don't try to lie

You'll never leave me, mama

So don't try

I'll be a gambler, baby

Lay down the bet

We get together, mama

You'll sweat

No place for hidin' baby

No place to run

You pull the trigger of my

Love gun, (love gun), love gun

Love gun, (love gun), love gun

Love gun, love gun

Love gun, (love gun), love gun

Love gun, (love gun)

Love gun, (love gun), love gun

Love gun, (love gun), love gun

Love gun, (love gun)

Love gun, (love gun)

Love gun, (love gun)

Love gun, (love)

_The gun is now in Joe's hands. He inspects it and has a feel for comfort._

All of a sudden it goes off inadvertently. It's strange rays hit the beau's and their partners and they are immediately transformed and become incredibly amorous. Then it explodes everywhere.

Nurse 1: Whoa! Take it easy! You'll start an orgy!

Joe smiles and takes aim at the audience. One of the nurses steps forward and pushes the barrel down.

Lady 1: I'm feeling kind of horny.

Nurse 1: What about Dr. Love?

Joe: Oh Yeah! Sorry. I got carried away.

Nurse 2: Come on we've got to save Dr. Love.

Joe: If only we can find where The King has taken Dr. Love? From there maybe we can search out the Black Diamond and free everyone.

Lady 3: Well it is most likely that The King is in his lair.

Lady 2: Hey! Look!

Following the multitudes of explosions from the Love Gun the office is soaked in an eerie light.

Lady 3: What's that?

Lady1: It's seems to be coming from up in the mountains.

Lady 2: That's where the King's lair is?

Joe: What could it be?

Nurse 1: Maybe it's the guiding light that Dr. Love told us about?

Nurse 2: Maybe all that love you spread about with the Love Gun activated the light some how?

Lady 1: It certainly got my attention!

Nurse1: I think we should try and follow it and see if that takes us to the King's Lair and the Black Diamond.

Joe: Yeah, let's follow it.

They all set off in the direction of the light.

**Scene 3: The Quest**

They are standing at the base of the mountain that contains the Kings lair. The strange light is penetrating everywhere

Lady1: I'm feeling so strange. So calm. And look, the light seems to be coming from up inside the mountain.

Nurse 1: That's the King's lair. The Black Diamond must be up there,

Lady 2: I'm feeling weird too. What could it be?

Nurse 2; The Kings curse must be weakening. Surely it means his power is waning. Soon we'll want to move on.

Lady 2: Move on?

Nurse 2: If I'm right, we'll all either go back to our human lives or move on to higher things.

Lady 3: You really think people like us can move on to higher realms?

Nurse 2: Why would you say that?

Lady1: Well look at us. We haven't always been good girls! Have we Ladies?

**The Ladies – Unholy**

I was there through the ages

Chained slaves to their cages

I have seen you eat your own

I'm the cycle of pain

Of a thousand year old reign

I'm suicide and salvation

The omen to nations

That you worship on all fours

I'm the infection and famine

That's knocking at your door

That's why you're feeling so

Unholy

Oh, I was created by man, you know I'm...

Unholy

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I am the incubus

i lay the egg in you

The worm that burrows

Through your brain

But you are the beast

That calls me by my name

You send your children to war

To serve bastards and whores

So now you know

You created me

On the day that you were born

Unholy

I was created by man,

yeah I'm the Lord of the flies, you know I'm

From the left hand of power comes the father of lies

- Unholy!

Beau 1: What are we gonna do now?

Joe: I'm gonna free Dr. Love!

Beau 2: How're you going to do that?

Joe: I'm going to spread some love around!

Joe handles the Love Gun with affection.

Nurse 1: But it could be dangerous!

Joe: That is a risk I am prepared to take! I mean what is the alternative? Stay stuck here for forever! No. Now it's time for the real Joe Jett to stand up!

**Joe, The Nurses, The Ladies, Beaus – Nothing to Lose**

Before I had a baby

I didn't care anyway

I thought about the back door

I didn't know what to say

But once I got a baby

I, I tried every way

She didn't wanna do it

But she did anyway

But baby please don't refuse

You know you got nothin' to lose

You got nothin' to lose

You got, got nothin' to lose, well nothin'

You got, got nothin' to lose, yeah baby

You got, got nothin' to lose

You got, got nothin' to lose, you g-g-g-g-got nothin'

You got, got nothin' to lose, well come on mama

You got, got nothin' to lose, yeah shake your

You got, got

You got, you got, you got nothin' to lose

So now I've got a baby

And we've tried every way

You know she wants to do it

And she does anyway

But baby please don't refuse

You know you got nothin' to lose

You got nothin' to lose

You got, got nothin' to lose, yeah baby

You got, got nothin' to lose, yeah

You got, got nothin' to lose, you feel so good

You got, got nothin' to lose, well come on mama

You got, got nothin' to lose, ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch yeah

You got, got nothin' to lose, well come on

You got, got

You got, you got you, got nothin' to lose

You got, got nothin' to lose

You got, got nothin' to lose, ooh baby

You got, got nothin' to lose, yeah

You got, got nothin' to lose, yeah

You got, got nothin' to lose, oh you g-g-got, baby

You got, got nothin' to lose, shake it honey

You got, got nothin' to lose, oh you know you're a sweet thing

You got, got nothin' to lose, oh really mama

You got, got nothin' to lose, yeah you really can move it

You got, got nothin' to lose, oh you g-g-got nothin'

You got, got nothin' to lose,

Yeah shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it

You got, got nothin' to lose

You got, got nothin' to lose

You got, got

**Scene 4: The King's Demise**

The King's lair is soaked in the eerie light. There is fear in the King's eyes.

The King: What's going on? Why has the guiding light re-appeared?

Dr. Love: Maybe someone's found a way to overcome the curse you put on the Black Diamond?

The King: How could it be? The Black Diamond is in a place only I know. Nobody has greater power than me in the Night The World!

Dr. Love: Maybe. But I believe there is one universal power greater than all things!

The King: What power could that be.

Dr. Love: Love!

**Dr. Love – Sure Know Something**

I've been up and down, I've been all around

I was mystified, almost terrified

But late at night I still hear you call my name

I've been on my own, I've been all alone

I was hypnotized, I felt paralyzed

But late at night I still want you just the same

I've been a gambler, but I'm nobody's fool

And I sure know something, sure know something

You showed me things they never taught me in school

And I sure know something, sure know something

No one can make me feel the way that you do

And I sure know something, aha

I was seventeen, you were just a dream

I was mesmerized, I felt scared inside

You broke my heart and I still can feel the pain

I've been counted out, I've had fear and doubt

I've been starry eyed, never satisfied

'Cause late at night I still need you just the same

Just the same

I've been a gambler, but I'm nobody's fool

And I sure know something, sure know something

You showed me things they never taught me in school

And I sure know something, sure know something

No one can make me feel the way that you do

And I sure know something, aha

I've been counted out, I've had fear and doubt

I've been starry eyed, never satisfied

'Cause late at night I still need you just the same

Just the same, yeah

I've been a gambler, but I'm nobody's fool

And I sure know something, sure know something

You showed me things they never taught me in school

And I sure know something, sure know something

No one can make me feel the way that you do

And I sure know something, sure know something

No one can tell me till I hear it from you

And I sure know something, sure know something

I've been a gambler, but I'm nobody's fool

Sure know something, sure know something

You showed me things they never taught me in school

Sure know something, sure know something

No one can make me feel the way that you do

Dr. Love: You see, I believe in the power of love. In my work it has shown me to be all-powerful. More powerful than even The King of The Midnight world!

The King: It can't be. This is my realm and you are all my subjects. Nobody can usurp my power.

Henchman 1: I'm feeling kinda' strange.

Henchman 2: Me too. I feel like I just wanna kiss ya boss!

The King just manages to duck before Henchman 1 manages to make contact.

Henchman 3: I just feel that everybody's my friend now.

Henchman 4: Everybody's feeling different, Boss. Everybody wants to be friends. Maybe you're losing control boss!

Henchman 1: And boss, if you no longer control of the Black Diamond everybody will be free. Anarchy will rule!

Henchman 3: Yeah Boss. Everybody will be able to move on. You won't have any subjects.

Henchman 4: You'll be history!

The King: Never! I will not relinquish my kingdom. I will not let my subjects move on! I am the King! The King you hear!

Henchman 1: But if you don't have control over us anymore, we won't have to your dirty work ever again!

Henchman 2: Yeah dirty work!

Henchman 3: Boss I reckon things aren't looking too good for you!

**The Henchman - Rock Bottom**

I can't wait a day

I don't care what you say

Oh yeah, you got to pay

When you hit rock bottom

And you're there to stay

Sometimes late at night

I want to hold you tight

Oh no, you got to pay

Girl, you hit rock bottom

And you're there to stay

Rock bottom

Girl, you know you oughta treat me good

Rock bottom

Oh, you never treat me like you should

Hard times got me down

Good times ain't around

Now I got the mind to say

Girl, you hit rock bottom

And you're there to stay

Rock bottom

Girl, you know you oughta treat me good

Rock bottom

Yeah, you never treat me like you should

Rock bottom

Girl, you know you oughta treat me good

Rock bottom

Yeah, you never treat me like you should

Rock bottom

Rock bottom, ow

The King: No. No. No. You must still do as I say! I am still the King! We must find who has removed the curse from the Black Diamond and we must destroy them. I will not be usurped. I will find out who has done this and I will destroy them!

Suddenly Joe is standing at the entrance to the lair.

Joe: Who are you going to destroy?

The King: You! You fiddling little dweeb! You think you so cool! All Rock n' Roll! Well I'll tell you it all means nothing! You're still the same insignificant germ that I took to Dr. Love! Your meddling is over!

Joe: Dweeb, eh. I'm no dweeb.

The King: You broke my curse didn't you? It is you who seeks to destroy The Midnight World! How did you break the curse?

Joe: It was Dr. Love really.

The King: Dr. Love How could she? She has been with me all the time!

Joe: It was the emergency equipment we found in her office.

The King: What emergency equipment?

He stares at Dr. Love once again

Joe: The Love Gun!

He strokes it affectionately.

Joe: We just spread a little love and the light appeared.

Dr. Love: Why didn't I ever think of that?

_Joe continues to stroke the gun affectionately._

Joe: We were just lucky it went off accidentally. And now King. It's your turn to get a little bit of love!

Joe points the gun at The King menacingly

The King: Can't we talk?

Joe: What's there to talk about? You're holding everybody hostage here for you own wicked purposes. Now it's time for you to go.

The King: But you don't have the Black Diamond and I can show you where it and the Gateway is!

Joe: What do you think Dr. Love? Do I trust him or do I let him have it?

Dr. Love: Personally, I'd let him have it ……. But we've got to make sure the others can move on.

As the conversation goes on, the Nurses, Ladies and Beaus arrive in the lair in drib and drabs.

Joe: And what are we gonna do about these four?

Henchman 1: Where with you now, friend. We want to move on too?

Henchman 2: Yeah, we are your friends now. We never really meant any harm.

Henchman 3: Yeah, no harm. We were under his curse!

Henchman: Yeah. It was the curse!

Joe: Ok. But one false move and I'll let you have it. King. Take us to the Black Diamond.

And they move off with The King cowling as Joe threatens him with the Love Gun.

**Scene 5: The Final Show Down**

The group reaches a strange cave. There are two natural archways and high above is the Black Diamond with its strange glow. One archway is emanating a brilliant white light, the other a pale blue light.

They gasp in awe at the beauty of it all.

Joe: Wow! Is this the gateway?

Dr. Love: This is the gateway. The white light is to the divine. The blue light is back to life, as you know it.

Joe: How do know which gateway you should take?

Dr. Love: You will know. Joe, you did think that you had unfinished business didn't you?

The King: Or maybe I will decide!

Suddenly the King turns around and grabs the barrel of the Love Gun catching Joe by surprise. Grappling with Joe he struggles to push Joe towards the white light. Gradually Joe gets on top. Then there are a couple of inadvertent blasts from the Love Gun causing the King to lose his grip.

The King falls into the gateway with white light and there is an almighty burst of flame.

Nurse 1: I guess that answers where he was going!

Lady 1: Look!

As she points towards the Black Diamond as it's glow becomes intense.

Nurse 2: The King is gone!

There is a loud cheer.

Nurse 1: Let's party!

**Everyone - Shout it out loud!**

Well, the night's begun and you want some fun

Do you think you're gonna find it (think you're gonna find it)

You got to treat yourself like number one

Do you need to be reminded (need to be reminded)

It doesn't matter what you do or say

Just forget the things that you've been told

We can't do it any other way

Everybody's got to rock and roll, whoo, oh, oh

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

If you don't feel good, there's a way you could

Don't sit there broken hearted (sit there broken hearted)

Call all your friends in the neighborhood

And get the party started (get the party started)

Don't let 'em tell you that there's too much noise

They're too old to really understand

You'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys

'Cause it's time for you to take a stand, yeah, yeah

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

You've got to have a party

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Turn it up louder

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Everybody shout it now

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Oh yeah

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Hear it gettin' louder

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

And everybody shout it now

Shout it, shout it, shout it out loud

Dr. Love faces Joe.

Dr. Love: Now the King is no more it is time for us all to move on.

Joe: You'll comeback to the living realm with me won't you Dr. Love?

Dr. Love: No, I don't think so Joe. My feeling is that I should move onto the higher realms.

Joe: But after all we've been through, I feel I want to get to know you a whole better. I feel I want to spend a lot of my life with you.

Dr. Love: No Joe. I think it's time to go forward.

Joe: But, you showed me who I truly am. I want to spend a long time with you.

**Joe – Forever**

I gotta tell you what I'm feelin' inside, I could lie to myself, but it's true

There's no denying when I look in your eyes, girl I'm out of my head over you

I lived so long believin' all love is blind

But everything about you is tellin' me this time

Chorus:

It's forever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my mind

Forever, until my life is thru, girl I'll be lovin' you forever

I hear the echo of a promise I made

When you're strong you can stand on your own

But those words grow distant as I look at your face

No, I don't wanna go it alone

I never thought I'd lay my heart on the line

But everything about you is tellin' me this time

chorus - yeah!

I see my future when I look in your eyes

It took your love to make my heart come alive

Cos I lived my life believin' all love is blind

But everything about you is tellin' me this time

chorus repeats 2x

Dr. Love: No Joe. My mind is made up. The white light is calling me. Even though you're a great guy and I think life could be really fun, my future lies elsewhere.

Joe: But I know things would be great. You'd be my chick and we'd go to Rock shows and live life on the edge. It would be fantastic!

Dr. Love: I think you know you've got things to face up to and I'm not part of that. I'm sure the perfect rock chick is out there just waiting for you. No. It's time for me to go.

She makes her way towards the white archway.

Dr. Love: Bye Joe. Good-bye ladies.

She gives Joe a kiss and steps into the white light and rises up.

Nurse 1: Dr. Love is right. It is time for us all to make the decision. Including you Joe.

In the background the various characters are making their choice and moving into the blue or white light

Joe: Yes. I know it's time for me to face up to my life isn't it.

Nurse 1: It is!

Joe: Thankyou.

_Joe moves into the blue light. Rises up and disappears._

Stage goes to black.

**Scene 6: The Awakening**

_There's a group of people standing around a hospital bed including a doctor and 2 nurses._

Dr. Amor: So you're Joe's parents and you, Betty-Sue…….. You're his girlfriend?

Betty-Sue: Fiancé.

Dr. Love_:_ Sorry. Fiancé. As you know. Joe's been in a coma for 5 days. How have you been holding up Mrs. Jett?

Mrs. Jett: It's been really hard seeing just lying there. Wondering whether we will ever get our real Joe back. But my husband Bob has been here to support me.

Dr. Amor: It must be great to have such a person to support you in such difficult circumstances.

Mrs. Jett: Yes, yes, he's helped me through this. Along with my other friend.

Dr. Amor: And which friend would that be?

_Mrs. Jett rummages around in her handbag and pulls out a hip flask._

Mrs. Jett: That would be my little bottle of Gin!

**Mrs. Jett – Cold Gin**

Whoo, alright

My heater's broke and I'm so tired

I need some fuel to build a fire

The girl next door, her lights are out, yeah

The landlord's gone, I'm down and out

Ooh, it's cold gin time again

You know it'll always win

Cold gin time again

You know it's the only thing

That keeps us together, ow

It's time to leave and get another quart

Around the corner at the liquor store

Haha, the cheapest stuff is all I need

To get me back on my feet again

Ooh, it's cold gin time again

You know it'll always win

It's cold gin time again

You know it's the only thing

That keeps us together, ow

Whoa yeah

Ooh, it's cold gin time again

You know it'll always win

It's cold gin time again

You know it's the only thing

That keeps us together, ow

Dr. Amor: Now. We've asked you to bring some of Joe's favourite things, in the hope this may arouse him from the coma. So, Mrs. Jett, you've brought some of his favourite bolognaise sauce.

Joe's Mum: Yes…It's …was….his favourite.

_And they wave it under his nose hoping for a reaction. There is none._

Dr. Amor: And Mr. Jett, You've got a can of Budweiser beer.

_Mr. Jett nods, preparing to open the ring pull._

Betty-Sue: But Joe doesn't like beer!

_And she screws up her nose. Mr. Jett laughs knowingly and shaking his head. He takes the open beer and places it under Joes nose._

_Joe's nose twitches but nothing more happens._

Dr. Amor: Ok Betty-Sue: It's you turn now.

_Betty-Sue steps forward with a CD Player._

Betty-Sue: I've got some of his favourite music…..Dolly Parton!

_His parents look at her totally confused_

Joe's Dad: That's not the Joe I know! I'm always telling him to turn that Rock music down!

Betty-Sue: Oh no! We always listen to Dolly!…..I would never go out with somebody who likes Rock!! That's the Devil's music!

_With that she turns on the CD and Dolly wafts into the air._ _Betty-Sue starts to fidget and adjust her clothing._

Betty Sue: I'm ready to forgive you for running out on me darling.

_The music plays for a short time._

Betty-Sue: It's getting kinda warm in here…don't you think?

_All of sudden Joe stirs._

Joe: Wwwwhere am I?….What is that horrible noise?

Betty-Sue: It's Dolly…..your favourite. You know…..I'm starting to feel kinda hot?

Joe looks confused.

Joe: Is this Detroit?

Everybody around the bed is now looking confused.

Dr. Amor: No. No you're in hospital. You've had as serious car accident.

Joe: I'm not dead?

Dr. Amor: No. You're going to live! A long time I hope!

Joe: A long time?

Betty-Sue: Darling! You're awake…. That's wonderful.

Joe squishes his face in apparent pain.

Joe: Can you turn that awful noise off?

Betty-Sue: But you love Dolly Parton!

Joe looks resigned.

Joe: No…….Betty-Sue it's time to tell the truth. I don't like Dolly Parton. I never have and I never will.

Betty-Sue: What…..?

Betty-Sue looks confused.

Joe: I only pretended to like Dolly Parton because….well it made you …… well…….cause it made you horny! There I've said it!

Betty-Sue: You're telling me you pretended to like Dolly so you could make out with me!

Joe: Yes.

_Looking rather sheepish_.

Betty-Sue: Joe Jett. I never! You are disgusting!

Joe: I know. I feel very ashamed that I misled you.

_Betty Sue looks like she is about to explode_ _with anger. Joe looks like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders._

Betty Sue: And so you should! The wedding is off! I'm outta here! You are truly revolting!

She stomps out with fury. Joe smiles to his parents sheepishly.

Joe: Well so much for Betty Sue.

_He smiles with relief at his Mum and Dad._

Joe: Mum. Dad. I'm sorry about the wedding.

Dad: That's alright son. We wouldn't want you to be in a marriage that you're not happy in.

Joe: I think, I've learnt my lesson. No more pretending! Joe Jett I am. And Joe Jett I am going to be!

Mum: That's nice dear.

Joe: Just let me Rock 'n' Roll.

**Joe, Mr. & Mrs. Jett, Dr. Amor & Regular Nurses**

**Let Me Go Rock 'N' Roll (Fast Version)**

**Rock 'n' roll**

Baby gets tired, everybody knows

Your mother tells you, baby has to show

Yeah, yeah

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

I never knew I needed a baby like you

I never knew I needed you like I do

Yeah, yeah

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

You try so hard to please

You get me hard you know

Baby, won't you squeeze

Let me go

Let me go

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

Mr. Jett: Son, I always wondered when you figure out who the real Joe is. I am very proud to say I think finally you've worked it out.

Joe: Thanks Dad. I do really think I've worked out what to do with my life.

Mrs. Jett: That's nice dear. But to me you will always be my "little Joe".

Dr. Amor: So Joe. What it is it that you want to do with your life?

**Joe, Dr Amor /Love, Mum & Dad, Regular Nurses, All - Rock n Roll All Night**

**Rock 'n' roll**

Baby gets tired, everybody knows

Your mother tells you, baby has to show

Yeah, yeah

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

I never knew I needed a baby like you

I never knew I needed you like I do

Yeah, yeah

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

You try so hard to please

You get me hard you know

Baby, won't you squeeze

Let me go

Let me go

Let me go

'Cause baby's got the feelin'

Baby wants a show

Baby, won't you tell me

Baby, rock 'n' roll

Yeah, yeah

Joe: Rock 'n' Roll!


End file.
